Mía para la eternidad
by Lizbeth C
Summary: Sumary: Encontrarías lógico que tu cuerpo reaccionara ante un extraño y que aceptaras ser suyo...Descubre que hizo Bella ante una situación así. Mi primer Lemmon, no sean malas sip?


Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de SM, solo me pertenece la trama.

Sumary: Encontrarías lógico que tu cuerpo reaccionara ante un extraño y que aceptaras ser suyo…Descubre que hizo Bella ante una situación así. Lemmons. Mi primer Lemmon, no sean malas sip?

**Mía para la eternidad**

Me encontraba cansada física y emocionalmente. Haber encontrado a mi novio… ex novio James con Victoria en uno de los baños del antro a donde fuimos a celebrar Halloween con una fiesta de disfraces y haber corrido como si estuviera en un maratón para escapar de sus excusas no era para menos.

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, bajo la oscuridad de la noche que no ayudaba a mi estado de ánimo; la luna se ocultaba, las estrellas casi no brillaban y lo que más había era neblina.

Las calles se encontraban raramente vacías para ser una noche de Halloween donde todo el mundo se disfraza y sale a hacer su "truco o trato".

Estar aparentemente sola me causaba más miedo que estar rodeada de gente. Esto nunca me había sucedido, siempre me sentí cómoda y protegida por la soledad pero era como si esta soledad me persiguiera y observara. Apresure mi paso lo más posible, logrando solamente que una de mis zapatillas se rompiera y al agacharme para tratar de solucionarlo mi disfraz de ángel que consistía en un minivestido blanco con unas grandes alas, se rasgara de la parte baja alrededor de los muslos.

Solté una maldición por lo bajo, todo estaba en mi contra el día de hoy y pensar que era mi día favorito.

Seguí caminando, me encontraba asustada y mi visión se hacia más escasa. La sensación de ser vigilada incremento y gire mi cabeza en todas direcciones para encontrar lo que me observaba pero no había absolutamente nada. Fije la vista al frente, me disponía a caminar cuando sentí algo muy frio rosar mi brazo derecho, que extrañamente me hizo sentir como si millones de descargas atravesaran mi cuerpo. No era lógico que sintiera esto, que mi mente tuviera miedo pero mi cuerpo deseo.

-_Bella_- se escucho el susurro de una perfecta voz aterciopelada que logro erizarme la piel y que la desesperación cruzara como un rayo mi cuerpo.

Con miedo tome mi zapatilla "buena" y apunte con el tacón al frente mientras buscaba con la vista lo que me vigilaba y acosaba.

-¡¿Qué quieres?- grite al tope de la desesperación y miedo.

-A ti- dijo nuevamente aquella perfecta voz pero ahora cerca de mi oído, gire mi cuerpo para encarar a lo que fuese que me atormentaba, pero lo que encontré me dejo en shock.

Yo esperaba encontrar un _monstro, _pero en su lugar encontré a un perfecto Dios griego. Que a pesar de la poca luz que tenia para verlo bien, pude notar todo su esplendor; desde su cabello desordenado de un color broncíneo, su piel pálida, su rostro perfectamente esculpido, sus labios rosados que invitaban a besarlos hasta sus ojos…un momento, ¿rojos?

-¿Q-quién eres?- Dije con un temblor en la voz que solo le causo una risa.

-Siempre las mismas preguntas: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por que haces esto?, ¿A caso eso importa?- dijo lo ultimo rosando mi labio inferior con las yemas de sus dedos.

Mi mente divagaba por todos lados: piel fría, pálida, ojos rojos; el era… ¿Un VAMPIRO? Imposible, eso solo era parte de películas, libros, y mentes imaginativas, pero no era parte de la vida real, no de mi vida por lo menos.

-Vampiro- solté sin pensarlo, fue un leve susurro sobresaltado, uno que él escucho.

-Vaya, si que eres audaz mi ángel. Si, si lo soy, uno real, de carne y hueso- lo que dijo no me causo miedo, de hecho el miedo que hasta hace unos momentos aun sentía había desaparecido, ahora me sentía relajada a su lado, era como si todo el me llamara.

-¿Sabias que eres el ángel más endemoniadamente sexy?- dijo mientras una de sus manos viajaba desde mi mejilla hasta mi cintura y rosaba ligeramente mi pierna. Sus palabras reflejaban lujuria, pasión y deseo logrando que todo mi ser se contagiara con solo escucharlo, ahora mi cuerpo ardía.

Lentamente nos acercamos más, sentí como su aliento golpeo mi cara y sus labios encontraban los míos. Me deje llevar por todo lo que sentía, enredando mis manos detrás de su cuello y entregue mi cordura en este pasional beso.

Cerré mis ojos disfrutando solamente de lo que sentía. Sus labios danzando son los míos y nuestras lenguas teniendo una guerra que ninguno de los dos querría perder, estar así era perfecto, nada comparado con lo que hasta hoy había experimentado.

Al despegarme de él para tomar aire me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos en la calle, ahora nos encontrábamos en un cuarto.

Al ver mi desconcierto me lo aclaro este vampiro que hasta ahora no sabia su nombre.

-Te traje a mi hogar ángel-

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que dije

-Soy muy veloz y mi casa estaba cerca de donde nos encontrábamos-

-No se tu nombre- no le tome importancia a lo que me respondió antes, porque para mi era insignificante, solo quería estar con él.

-Edward, ángel, me llamo Edward dijo tomando mi mano y posando sus labios en ella. El nombre le quedaba perfecto era la mezcla de lo divino y lo perfecto.

Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando su boca se volvió a apoderar de la mía y sus manos se deslizaron por todo mi cuerpo.

-Eres mía- dijo lentamente enfatizando cada palabra, besando mi cuello.

-Tuya- consentí. No le encontraba lógica a mis acciones, solo que todo mi ser se sabia de su propiedad.

Sus manos viajaron suavemente por todo mi cuerpo, retiro mis alas que estorbaban mucho y bajo delicadamente uno de los tirantes de mi vestido, yo no me quede atrás y comencé a desvestirlo a paso lento recordando como un mapa cada centímetro de su piel, de pronto ambos nos encontrábamos en ropa interior y a el se le notaba el pequeño gran problema que ya tenia dentro de su bóxer. La sola imagen hizo que mis pezones se irguieran revelando lo intensamente excitada que ya me encontraba.

Más pausadamente me retiro el sujetador provocando aun más excitación de la que creía posible y termino con mi fina tanga, yo le retire lo único que lo separaba de estar piel a piel conmigo.

Sus manos se apoderaron de mis senos masajeándolos y enviando olas de placer a todo mi cuerpo para después reemplazar sus manos por su boca, que succionaba y masajeaba con su lengua intensificando lo que ya sentía, mis manos bajaron hasta su entrepierna donde se encontraba su muy erecto pene y comencé a masturbarlo, pero yo necesitaba más, quería que fuera mi intimidad la que apretaba a su pene no solo mi mano, no quería ningún juego solo sentirme unida a él.

Sabia que seria muy difícil para mi puesto que yo era virgen, si, a mis 21 años era virgen, nunca me había entregado a nadie, porque no eran los indicados aun conociéndolos largos años y a Edward que lo conocía de tan poco sabia que el era "_él_".

-Te necesito- dije con la voz ronca por la excitación

-Y yo a ti- dijo de igual modo

-Yo, yo soy vi-virgen- dije sintiendo como la sangre se arremolinaba en mis mejillas.

-Seré cuidadoso- dijo posando sus manos en mi espalda y colocándome en la comodidad de la cama.

Mis manos viajaban por su abdomen posándose en sus pectorales, mientras el susurraba palabras de amor, cuando ligeramente abrió mis piernas y se coloco en posición, por inercia me tense y él lo noto.

-Relájate ángel mío, te será menos doloroso- dijo colocando un tierno beso en mis labios. Hice lo que me dijo y sentí como entraba lentamente en mi; primero la punta siguiendo con lo restante. Al llegar a mi barrera, aquella que me delataba como virgen percibí un leve dolor que el también noto haciéndose para, posando nuevamente sus labios con los míos distrayendo lo que sentía. Cuando el dolor se disipo solo capte una ola de placer e impulse mi cadera para hacerle saber que ya estaba lista, el me penetro nuevamente y todo lo que podía sentir era infinito placer.

Entraba y salía de mí a un ritmo que no me era suficiente.

-Maas- pedí en un fuerte gemido- rápido-

El acepto mi pedido entrando y saliendo de mí con mayor velocidad y cada estocada era mejor que la otra, mi cuerpo temblaba anunciando su cercana llegada al clímax.

Pero cuando estuve a punto de tocar el cielo con la palma de mi mano, sus dientes perforaron mi cuello provocando un dolor que rápidamente hizo que descendiera hasta el infierno.

-_**Mía para la eternidad**_**-**fue lo último que le escuche decir antes de que las llamas del infierno me reclamaran.

**Fin. **

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno este es un especial para Halloween en realidad no trata mucho de esta festividad lo se, pero se relaciona un poco je espero les guste a mi me gusto ajajajjaja **

**Es mi primer lemmon no me maten por favor y mejor díganme en que tengo que mejorar, ¿Sí? No sean malitas REviews please**

**Di no me dejan un review James y Victoria ls masacraran y utilizaran su piel como abrigo, y si me dejan uno Edward y Emmett les aran un baile jejejeje**

**Bueno ahora le traigo un regalito a…. isa_cullen_pattinson_volturi - que fue la primera chica que me agrego a sus autores favoritos y de este modo se lo quiero agradecer.**

…

Me encontraba desesperado y con miedo. ¿Cuando yo, Alec Vulturi había tenido miedo? nunca hasta hoy. Ni siquiera el día que nos enfrentamos con los Cullen hace ya unos años atrás había sentido miedo.

Pero ahora estaba yo aquí, sintiendo miedo de que la chica que me pone mal, que hace que nada me importe, ni siquiera que el amo Aro me pueda destruir o que Jane se enfade, que me hace pensar que tengo un motivo para esta eternidad que es poseer sus labios y declararla como mía, me menosprecie.

Ella es la chica de mis _sueños_ jajaja bueno de mi _vida_, no creo que tampoco sea el término, la chica que le da razón a todo mí alrededor, si eso es ella.

No tengo bien marcado un plan, solo que llegare hasta su puerta y le declarare mi amor, ya estaba cansado de verla solamente a lo lejos, sin poder tocarla o rozar sus hermosos labios. Es ahora cuando entiendo los esfuerzos que tubo Edward para con Bella, que el amor por ella era más fuerte que la sed de su sangre, eso, eso exactamente me pasa a mi.

Toc,toc,toc. Toque su puerta, aquella por donde la veo entrar y salir, aquel que ahora se convierte en un martirio.

De pronto se abre y sale de ella la chica más hermosa en todo el Universo, es ella Isa, MI Isa. Pero por más que trato de hablar no puedo, me quedo clavado en sus ojos, pero ella me ve fijamente demostrando ¿Amor? Y es ahí cuando reacciono y le digo lo que siento.

-Isa, tu haces que mi muerto corazón vuelva a latir, que no importe mi pasado, que solo me interese que seas tu mi presente y mi futuro, dejar todo yo…yo- no pude seguir porque todo lo que sentía por ella no lo podía expresar en palabras era definitivamente poco comparado a todo este amor que cargo- yo… yo te ¡AMO!

Pose ligeramente una mano en su mejilla y me acerque sin esperar su respuesta, pero no quería que se sintiera abusada por mi, quería que nuestro primer beso fuese lento y calmado, que ella lo quisiera no que yo se lo impusiera, me aleje un poco esperando su rechazo, pero este nunca llego.

-Yo también te amo- dijo en un hilo de voz y se lanzo a mí, la atraje aun más, y por primera vez me sentí _**vivo.**_

….

**Espero y te guste Isa, besos y gracias por agregarme a tus autoras.**

**+ Ayer me agrego a sus autores favoritos una chica súper linda: Gely Meteor y para ella el agradecimiento estará en el siguiente capitulo de "Curando el Corazón". **

**NOTA: Si alguien más me agrega a sus autores déjenme en un MP su personaje favorito y que les gustaría que este les hiciera nada de favores sexuales eee jajajja**

**Feliz Halloween**


End file.
